It's Happening Again
by takethecurve
Summary: Clare and Eli have been skirting around their attraction all year. Can they finally come together, or will a twisted turn of fate make Eli relive the fateful night last year, when he lost his love?
1. Chapter 1  The Dance

**It's Happening Again**

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Degrassi nor any other pop culture or literary references in this story. This is my first Degrassi fanfiction, and only my second fanfiction ever. I wrote a Harry Potter story in high school, but scrapped it about three quarters of the way through. I feel a bit more inspired with this pairing though, than the one I tried to write for Harry Potter, because Clare and Eli remind me so much of my high school experiences, what with their IMing and sarcastic flirtation. Also, Eli is just delicious, both to watch and to write, so here goes…**

Clare was awake much later than usual Tuesday night. It was almost midnight, but she couldn't seem to clear her head enough to fall asleep. After what had felt like hours, she pulled her laptop on to her bed and opened up her instant messenger.

"Of course Eli would still be awake," she said to no one in particular.

Rather than seem to eager, Clare decided to see if he would initiate a conversation. Several minutes passed by, while Clare checked her email, and then finally, he sent her a message.

_Eli: Someone's up late. _

_Clare could feel her shoulders tense up, then release._

_Clare: Someone can't sleep, and you're one to talk, night owl much?_

_Eli: Did you expect any different? I'm always up this late. What's keeping you up?_

_Clare: Just got a lot on my mind, I guess. Did you finish reading our book for English?_

_Eli: Ah yes, Their Eyes Were Watching God. Just what every teenage boy wants to read, a story about a woman's tumultuous love life. I finished it this afternoon._

_Clare: Good, we're gonna need to shell out our thesis for our essay tomorrow. _

_Eli: And if I hadn't finished, would you have come up with another clever scheme to meet with me tomorrow?_

Clare could picture perfectly the crooked smirk that would have adorned his face, had they been having this conversation in person.

_Clare: Ha…ha… What makes you think I don't just want to get the paper done?_

_Eli: I call 'em like I see 'em. So the dot? After school?_

_Clare: That'll do. G'night Eli._

_Eli: Sweet dreams Clare._

Clare logged off her instant messenger and closed her laptop. She fell asleep, still thinking about that crooked smirk, and how much she looked forward to seeing it in person. Sweet dreams indeed.

**The following day in English class…**

Clare walked alongside Alli to English, listening to her go on and on about her evening with Drew. They had gone to a movie, and while Alli couldn't tell her a single thing about the plot, she could describe in excruciating detail nearly every feature of Drew's body.

"And then he drove me home, and oh Clare, it was the perfect goodnight kiss, heated, passionate, he had me pressed up to the door…" Alli continued until Clare interrupted her.

"Um, maybe you should slow it down with Drew a little, you haven't exactly been going out that long."

"Uh huh, somehow I think somebody just wishes a certain dark and dreamy hearse-driving somebody had them up against a door," Alli teased as they walked into class.

Clare couldn't help but blush scarlet red at her words. Alli may have been teasing, but she hit the nail on the head. All she could think about lately was that kiss for the Romeo and Juliet project. Sure, she had told Eli she would give him some time, but man, it was tough waiting. Every minute she spent with him was drenched in this romantic tension. Every time he'd smile or rather smirk his crooked grin she could feel her heart start to race. God forbid he actually touch her, she felt like her skin would burst into flames. She caught herself staring at him all the time, and he caught her more times than not. She'd blush and look away, and he'd chuckle and mention it later to make her blush again. How long could this keep going on, seriously? She thought she'd die from the anticipation. Stupid teenage hormones. No, more like stupid teenage boys who exploit them.

Clare sat down in her usual seat, behind Eli and across from Adam. Their little trio. Poor Adam had to be getting sick of her. Despite the fact that she had no problem thinking of Adam as a guy, it was hard not to talk way too much about Eli to him, just because he was always there. Alli didn't hang out with them, so there's only so much she could understand. Besides, she was with Drew all the time, and rather than give insight into Clare's Eli drama, she believed wholeheartedly that Clare should just jump his bones and be done with it. Alli never was one for subtlety.

Adam on the other hand, could give Clare the guy's opinion, but he'd strictly declined doing any more recon for Clare after the whole Romeo & Juliet project. Too awkward, too silly, and just plain too much information than Adam wanted to know about his two new friends.

"Morning gentlemen," Clare chimed as she took her seat.

"So, manage to get some sleep?" asked Eli as he leaned his head back on Clare's desk.

"A bit," she simply replied. He smirked, and raised his head back up as the teacher began outlining their essay requirements. Clare blushed, and Adam just shook his head. It was like this everyday. Clare and Eli danced around the same spot, always flirting, always sarcastic, and never moving forward.

"So how's your paper coming?" Clare inquired to Adam outside her locker once class was over.

"Lame, I can't believe I have to work with Wesley on this paper. It's going to be a nightmare. Why can't she give us another group project?" complained Adam.

"Yeah, he's not exactly the easiest person to work with, he's a little too smart to still be functional, and speak of the devil…" replied Clare.

"Surely you weren't referring to me," answered Eli as he and Wesley both sauntered forward.

"Well if it dresses like death, and it drives a hearse…" teased Clare as Adam and Wesley left to discuss their paper.

"My wardrobe is highly offended, and don't hate on the hearse. It has its advantages."

Clare couldn't help but blush, thinking about what he was implying. She started to walk towards the parking lot. Eli followed closely behind.

"Actually, I was referring to the price, but I suppose the space opens up a lot of options as well, now that you mention it," he said, perfect crooked grin in place.

"I.. I didn't mean…" Clare started.

"So… to the dot?" asked Eli, himself blushing slightly as he opened the car door for me.

"Hmm.. apparently chivalry isn't dead. Yes, sir, to the dot," she replied.

"Righto," he mocked in a fake British accent as he sat down in the driver's seat, and started the car.

Great, Clare thought, my own authentic, sarcastic chauffeur.

**So… tell me what you think. I kinda like it so far! Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Initiation

**It's Happening Again**

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Degrassi nor any other pop culture or literary references in this story. **

**Chapter 2 – Initiation**

As usual, nothing amazing happened at the dot. Just more flirting, more blushing, and more tension.

On Friday, after another essay discussion, Eli dropped Clare off at her house, and as she opened the front door, she looked back to see him smiling at her. She blushed, and continued into the house. She messed around all evening, doing some laundry, catching up on some more schoolwork, until she decided it was late enough to see if Eli was online. Sure enough, there he was. Rather than hesitate, Clare decided it wouldn't be too forward to start the conversation for a change. After all, relationships were a partnership, were they not? Well, except this wasn't really a relationship… per se.

_Clare: Evening sir._

_Eli: Bonsoir, m'lady._

_Clare: No need to get all fancy. _

_Eli: Ah, but for you, there is always a need to be fancy._

_Clare: Why for me?_

_Eli: Hmm… good question. Care to get into some trouble tonight?_

Clare noticed how he sidestepped that little question. What kind of trouble could he mean?

_Clare: That depends on the type of trouble, I suppose. What does it involve?_

_Eli: Trespassing? A B&E? Arson? I don't know, what are you in the mood for?_

_Clare: Haha, very funny._

_Eli: Seriously though, are you in?_

Clare hesitated. It was already past 9 o'clock, and she had a curfew. She decided; however, that her parents had been fighting enough lately that they probably wouldn't notice her absence. Especially, if she left through the window.

_Eli: I'm getting grey hair over here._

_Clare: Ok, I'm in. Just be quiet when you get here, I'm gonna sneak out the window._

_Eli: Isn't your room on the second floor? This isn't Twilight, you know._

_Clare: If it were Twilight, you'd be sneaking in my room in the dead of the night, rather than the other way round. There is a tree beside my window, thank you very much._

_Eli: Going to hospital is not on my itinerary for the evening, so don't fall before I get there to catch you. Give me 15 minutes._

Clare blushed at the thought.

_Clare: Deal._

Clare started to panic. What should she wear? Where were they going? How late would they stay out? Were they going to really get into some trouble? Where was her blue shirt?

After deciding on a multi-purpose outfit, Clare looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a pair of dark blue Capri-length leggings, a baby blue collared shirt with a delicate floral pattern that came almost to her knees with a dark blue belt to cinch it in like an empire waist. She chose some comfortable flats, mary jane style, and grabbed her purse.

She opened the window to find Eli waiting patiently, leaned up against the tree beneath her window. As usual, his clothes were dark, with that look that says, I look like I threw this on, but it was carefully planned out. His pants were dark, fitted closely, while he wore a dark grey button down, with the top few buttons undone to show his guitar pick necklace. Over his shirt was a black army style jacket. Upon hearing her window open, he glanced up at her and winked, seeming to say, seriously, if you fall, I will catch you. Clare expertly navigated her way down the tree, and looked back up at it, smiling to herself, proud that she didn't embarrass herself. They silently made their way to the hearse, and once inside, Eli turned to her.

"Nicely done," quipped Eli.

"Thank you. So, where to?" Clare replied.

"Well, there is this place that I go to sometimes, just to get away, you interested?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They drove for about twenty minutes, until Clare noticed Eli take a turn that came out of nowhere. He continued down a gravel road, coming to a stop, seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

"Um... we have to walk a bit from here," he stated.

"Where exactly is here?" asked Clare, as she stepped out of the hearse.

"My dad used to take me fishing at this river nearby. That is, until we moved here, now it's too close according to him. No point in taking a fishing day, he says, if it doesn't involve at least a three hour drive, but I don't really go with him anymore," explained Eli as they started walking down a faint trail. Eli held a flannel blanket under his arm and an old flashlight out in front of them, lighting the way.

"Why not?" asked Clare.

"I guess after what happened last year, I didn't really wanna spend time with anybody, and he just stopped asking me if I wanted to go after a while."

Silence fell between them. Clare couldn't think of anything to say in response that wouldn't sound like she was prying.

"I'm sorry, I kinda killed the conversation there, didn't I? quipped Eli.

"Sorry, I just didn't know what to say," replied Clare.

They had come to a point in the trail where it dropped off about three feet. Eli jumped down, then turned around to help Clare.

"It's pretty steep, let me help you."

He placed his hands on her waist, as she leaned down to hold his shoulders. Once she was down, they stood there, unmoving, a slight blush creeping up on both their faces. As if an electric shock had run through them both, they dropped their arms and continued along the trail. Barely a minute later, they rounded a bend in the trail that finally opened up to the river.

It was gorgeous, like something from a postcard. The river flowed quietly, with a steady current. There were worn rocks along the edge, and across the river was a lush forest of green. As Clare took it all in, Eli laid the flannel blanket down on the dry bank, and sat down.

"D'you like it?" he asked, tentatively.

"Like it? Eli, it's amazing. How did your dad find this place?" she replied.

"I think the land belongs to someone he's worked with."

Clare took a seat beside Eli, leaning back on her elbows. She noticed him mimic her position from the corner of her eye. She glanced over at him, and met his eyes. She looked away, embarrassed, when he gently turned her face back to him. His hands were so warm. As he spoke, his hand did not leave her cheek.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm not ashamed to look at you," he said.

"That's easy for you to say. When you look at me, you look so intense, it's like you're looking into my very soul," she admitted.

"Is there something wrong with that? I can be a shallow teenage boy if you prefer," he smirked. Clare noticed as he joked, his eyes traveled down her body, then back up again, until their eyes met once more.

"I…um... no," she stammered. Out of nowhere, she shivered, and sat up.

Eli grinned, sitting up as well, "I think I make you nervous," he said as he removed his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"Thanks… for the jacket, I mean," she said shyly.

"So, about our Romeo & Juliet ending," he started, "the whole time thing. Do you think it'd be ok, if I said I was ready?" He looked down, blushed, and started playing with the ring on his finger.

**:) Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3 Perfection

**It's Happening Again**

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Degrassi nor any other pop culture or literary references in this story. Thank you so much for the couple of reviews so far. I'm so excited that somebody likes it! I'm loving writing this!**

**Chapter 3 - Perfection**

Clare couldn't help it. She turned scarlet red, and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Did he really say that? Is this really happening? It's only been a few weeks since the whole time conversation, can he really be serious?

"Um… Clare?" asked Eli sheepishly.

"Oh… um… sorry, I was just kind of taken aback. I didn't really expect that," she replied.

"If you're not…" he started.

"No," Clare interrupted him, "it's more than ok, Eli."

He grinned that perfect crooked grin of his, and reached over and pulled her into his arms. She felt elated. She felt like she was watching the scene from a distance, thinking, surely that can't be me. This can't really be happening. For weeks she'd dreamed of this moment, lived for it, and now it was happening. Reality was so much better.

"So, I feel kinda awkward saying this, considering the circumstances, but what exactly, does this mean?" she asked.

"Well," he started as he looked up to the stars, "I should probably take you on a proper date at some point, or my whole chivalry pitch is out the window."

"Not that I'm not enjoying our random outdoorsy adventure here, but I think that would be amenable," she smiled at the thought.

"And at some point, I'll probably say something cheesy to the effect of offering to be your boyfriend, implying our exclusivity," he continued.

"Anything else you'd like to add in your grand scheme here?" Clare asked.

"Well, there was that rather memorable scene from our Romeo & Juliet video… I seem to remember it being less than romantic with Adam present. We could maybe try that… without the camera," he finished, clearing his throat.

"You seem to have taken the time to think all this out rather thoroughly," she teased.

"Well, I couldn't leave you hanging too long, or some other suitor with a shinier hearse might come along and vie for your affection," he explained.

"Well there was this dark, brooding guy in my history class the other day…"

"Yes, yes, very funny, Clare," he laughed.

Clare leaned back on the blanket, taking in the night sky. As she did, once again Eli mirrored her actions, and put one of his arms behind his head.

"You had all this in mind tonight, didn't you," Clare asked.

"What? Perfect setting? Perfect lines? Never," he quipped as his free hand took hers.

They sat like that, stargazing, talking about everything and nothing for another hour, when Clare glanced at her cell phone and saw that it was fast approaching midnight. They still had a bit of a walk and a drive before making it home, so she decided to suggest packing up for the evening.

"D'you think we should maybe head back?" she asked.

Eli glanced at his watch, and stretched. "Yeah, I suppose I'd better get you home before the weirdos come out."

"They haven't already?" she teased.

"I've been a bad influence on you. You're starting to out-quip me," he said.

Once they reached the drop off, Eli climbed up, and then grabbed Clare's hands to help her up. Yet again, they stood there, face to face, hands linked for a split second. Only this time, Eli kept her left hand, and continued back up the trail. The only time he let go of her hand was to open the car door for her. He closed it behind her, and picked her hand back up again once he was in the driver's side.

As they arrived at her house, Clare suddenly wished she hadn't asked him to leave the river bank. Now that she was this close to her tempestuous house, she longed for the quiet serenity of Eli's river. He opened her car door for her again, and took her hand, leading her back to the tree she'd climbed down. Once they stood at its base, she turned to face him. She looked up into his emerald green eyes, and for the first time, felt like the tables were turned, and she was seeing down to his very soul, like he'd done so many times to her. She felt so warm and safe with him, like nothing else mattered. Not her parents, not school, nothing.

He placed his hands on her upper arms, and she felt like she knew where this was going. After weeks, she was finally going to get to kiss him again. Instead, he leaned in towards her ear.

"Thanks for waiting," he whispered. With that, he took her hand once more and kissed it.

"Goodnight, Clare," he said.

"Goodnight," she replied.

Clare was careful to make it back to her window, and she noticed that Eli didn't drive away until he saw that she was safely inside. As Clare closed the window, she sighed, thinking how perfect the night had been. But why hadn't he kissed her? It wasn't like they hadn't already. Granted, the whole kissing of the hand thing was terribly romantic, like something out of an old movie. People don't act like that anymore, Clare thought, but then again, Eli wasn't like most people, and Clare knew that's why she liked him.

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4 Inquisition

**It's Happening Again**

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Degrassi nor any other pop culture or literary references in this story. **

**Chapter 4 – Inquisition**

Clare awoke the next morning on cloud nine. She'd slept amazingly well, and it was almost noon. She stretched and grabbed her cell phone to see what she'd missed during her mini-coma. An array of text messages were waiting on her.

_Alli: Hey lady, I have some major news… call me._

_Alli: Umm… hello? Where are you? Are you with Eli?_

_Alli: It's almost lunchtime Clare! What are you doing?_

_Alli: I'm coming over there at 12:30. You'd better be home._

_Eli: So, about that proper date… how's tonight?_

Clare's heart skipped a beat. She decided to calm Alli down first.

_Clare: Seriously, calm down. I'm home, and I just woke up. See you at 12:30._

Next she turned her attention to Eli:

_Clare: What time are you picking me up?_

Text messages answered, Clare went downstairs to peruse the pantry for breakfast… or maybe lunch. Of course, her parents were already gone for the day, avoiding each other, she assumed. As she was debating between cereal and making a sandwich, her phone buzzed.

_Eli: Who said anything about picking you up?_

_Clare: You did say "proper" date, did you not?_

Halfway through making a ham sandwich…

_Eli: Only teasing, how's 7pm?_

_Clare: Perfect._

As she finished her reply, Alli burst through the door.

"So dish, I need details. Were you with Eli last night?" she started in.

"Well, not initially, but yeah, I kinda let him talk me into sneaking out," Clare admitted.

"Oh my God woman, where did you go? What did you do? Did he kiss you? You're blushing, that's a yes!" she exclaimed.

"Slow down for goodness sakes. Ok, so it started out…"

After half an hour and a sandwich later… Clare had explained every detail, down to the kiss goodnight, although it wasn't what Alli expected.

"Wow, so you're going out now!" she exclaimed.

"Well, we actually are going on our first 'proper date' tonight," Clare explained.

"What do you mean by proper, you've been hanging out for weeks!"

"Well, most of that was at school, and half the time Adam was there, so this is like our first real 'date' date," Clare admitted, hoping that sounded convincing.

"Well, speaking of 'date' date, Drew and I…" began Alli.

The next two hours was a complete play by play of Alli and Drew's date. They had gone to dinner, followed by a "walk" in the park, which was code for they made out on a park bench, with the finale taking place at Alli's house once her parents had left for a movie.

"You didn't…" Clare started.

"Oh yeah, Clare, it was amazing. I don't even know what to think about it yet!" Alli exclaimed.

"Well, I'll be honest, I don't need all the gory details," Clare remarked.

"Fine, fine, but you just wait, I bet Eli has a lot in store for you tonight…" said Alli as she helped Clare pick an outfit.

"Ugh, what says dressy yet casual? I don't even know what we're doing tonight," complained Clare.

"I'd go for something short and sassy, then you'll really blow him away," suggested Alli.

"That's not really me. I'd be so uncomfortable all night, I wouldn't enjoy myself."

"My fashion sense is lost on you," surmised Alli.

Half an hour later, Alli had left for Drew's house, and Clare spent the afternoon finishing up some schoolwork. Before she knew it, it was time to get ready for her date. She couldn't believe she was as nervous as she was, but something about the prospect of spending another night alone with Eli gave her way more than butterflies. This wasn't just some teen romance, built on shallow physical attraction and hormones. This was Eli. This was Clare. This was driving her bananas.

Finally dressed, Clare appraised herself in the mirror. After Alli tried to put her in the shortest and tightest things in her closet, Clare had rejected them for a deep purple a-line dress with a scoop neckline. It was one of her favorites, and flattered her every curve. She chose a thin baby blue cropped sweater to wear over it, in case she got cold, even though Eli's jacket was still thrown over her computer chair from the night before. A pair of silver satin flats completed the look. As she grabbed Eli's jacket and her purse, the doorbell rang. Clare felt heat rush to her face as she prepared to open the door, knowing there was no turning back from here.

She opened the door tentatively, almost hiding behind it, as she took in Eli's appearance. He wasn't quite as dark as usual, opting for a lighter grey sweater, dark wash jeans, and a black vest. As she stepped out from behind the door, she handed him his jacket, and he got a good look at her.

"Clare, you look amazing," he said, smiling a crooked grin.

Clare blushed, "um… thanks, you look nice too."

"Shall we?" he asked as he offered her his hand.


	5. Chapter 5 Isolation

**It's Happening Again**

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Degrassi nor any other pop culture or literary references in this story. Also, I am beyond excited for "All Falls Down," and I just about had a heart attack when I saw the preview for it last night. Come on 8pm, hurry up! **

**Chapter 5 – Isolation**

In the car, Eli took her hand.

"Where…" Clare started.

"Nope, don't even start," Eli said, interrupting her before she could even form a complete sentence. Clare noticed the route they were taking seemed vaguely familiar. She realized as they turned the next corner that they were on a street she had only visited once before; the street that Eli lived on.

"We're going to your house?" asked Clare, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Not exactly," was all he said.

Eli parked in his usual space, and opened the door for Clare. She started to walk towards the front door, when he took her hand and led her instead around the back side of the house.

As they rounded the corner, Clare saw a small patio, with the usual fixings; a table and chairs with a small grill. There was a small flowerbed planted to one side, with blossoms of daffodils and lilacs. The backyard wasn't overly large, and filling up space in the back right corner was a gigantic maple tree with an elaborate tree house built into it. As the realization hit Clare that this was their destination, she immediately regretted her decision to wear a dress tonight.

Once they reached the base of the tree, Clare noticed several large planks of wood, meant to serve as a ladder, were nailed into the base of the tree.

"Ladies first," said Eli as he gestured to the makeshift ladder.

"Just this once, your chivalry will need to take a backseat. I'd rather you go first," replied Clare.

"You do expect the worst in me, don't you?" asked Eli.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you'll stand down here like a gentleman, eyes glued to the grass while I climb a tree in a dress?"

"Touché, but how do I know you won't be admiring the view while I climb first," he smirked as he placed his shoe on the first rung.

Clare blushed and looked away, but he was right. She peeked. More than once. After he made it up, Clare made her way up the ladder carefully. When she reached the landing, she gasped. Tree house indeed. It was amazing. Eli had candles all around in little glass jars, and a small table with two chairs set up just to the side. On the table was a delicious looking meal, with a simple taper candle in the center of the table. Eli flipped on a stereo, and light classical music began playing.

"Are you serious?" Clare couldn't help but ask.

"Ouch," quipped Eli.

"No, I mean, Eli, this is a dream! How did you do this? Did you really cook?" she asked incredulously, taking in the delicious smell of the food.

"Well to begin with, I racked my brain for where to take you. Every place I thought about was either too crowded or too noisy, and I didn't want to share this with anyone but you. As for the food… my mom might've helped… a lot," he blushed as he made the admission.

Sensing his slight insecurity, Clare wanted to reassure him.

"Eli, look at me," she said as he raised his eyes to hers, "this is beyond perfect."

His lips broke into a crooked grin, and he squeezed her hand.

"Then have a seat m'lady," he said dramatically as he pulled her chair out.

"Thank you, sir," she replied simply.

The meal was delicious; everything tasted amazing. Once they were finished, Eli gestured to the other side of the tree house where several bean bag chairs and oversized pillows were haphazardly arranged. Clare sat down, crossing her ankles. Eli plopped next to her, draping an arm across her shoulders. They talked for hours, hitting every subject from their favorite memories to vacation spots, and had made it to their fears, both serious and silly.

"Scary movies?" he asked.

"Well, it's not really that simple. I loathe the grotesque ones like Saw, but I like the ones that make you jump like Paranormal Activity. It's such a rush, but then I still go home and have nightmares…" she giggled.

"I doubt you'd have nightmares if you saw a scary movie with me," Eli teased.

"Oh really, and why is that? You'd keep me up all night 'getting into trouble'?" she said slyly.

"Well actually, I was just going to keep a running commentary during the movie to make you laugh, but your idea is much more intriguing."

Clare blushed, looking down. Eli placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face. Her heart beat furiously. His face was only inches from hers. Ever so slowly, he leaned in, barely brushing his lips against hers. A small sigh escaped her. Eli took his hand from her chin, and brushed his fingers along her cheek, gently pulling her face to his. Once again, their lips met, only this time, there wasn't a hint of shyness. Eli kissed her passionately, and she kissed him back, letting all the tension from the past few weeks flow out of her.

Feeling bold, Clare deepened the kiss, and Eli moved his hand to the small of her back, pulling her closer. She felt like her limbs were acting of their own accord when she placed one hand behind his neck and the other under his arm, reaching around to his back.

All too soon, they broke apart, still in the same position, but forehead to forehead, catching their breath.

**:) **


	6. Chapter 6 Reflection

**It's Happening Again**

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Degrassi nor any other pop culture or literary references in this story. No worries my lovely readers, this story is not ending any time soon. I mean, come on, I haven't even gotten to the good parts yet! Thanks to my reviewers! Y'all put a huge smile on my face! (Yes, I'm southern, I have to make myself remember Eli and Clare are Canadian, so no y'all or ain't…) Here we go…**

**Chapter 6 - Reflection**

Clare had never been kissed like that. She couldn't even bring words to mind that would describe it. Suddenly, it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had been waiting so long for this moment, and as she looked up into his eyes, she knew this was it. This was the person she was meant to be with. Sure, he was infuriating sometimes, and he made fun of her… a lot, but she knew there was no malice behind his actions. No spite. She knew he did those things to get under her skin, to make his face the one she saw in her dreams.

"I'm sorry, if that was too much…" Eli started, a look of concern flashing across his flushed face.

"No, I just… Eli, you don't know how long I've been waiting for that," she explained.

"Patience is a virtue," he said slyly.

"As is humility," she pointed out.

He smiled a crooked grin as he stood up, taking her hands in his and pulling her up.

"Punctuality I believe is the virtue we should be concerned about. You know it's almost midnight, right?" he asked.

"Ugh, already? Ok, but we should probably blow some of these candles out before we go down, you don't want to come home to a forest fire in your backyard," said Clare, bending down to blow out the candle in the center of the table.

"True, no bonfires on the itinerary."

After extinguishing all the candles, Clare made her way down the ladder and waited for Eli. Once he stepped off the last rung of the ladder, he took her hand, and they strolled slowly back towards his car. Rather than open the door as she expected him to, he turned to her and leaned casually against the passenger door.

He pulled her close, both arms reaching around the small of her back. Clare put her arms on his shoulders, blushing with their sudden closeness. Eli leaned in, kissing her cheek first, then slowly returned to her lips, where he kissed her tenderly. Clare ran her fingers into his hair, and she heard a slight moan escape his lips. When they parted, Eli opened the door for her, and she got inside. Rather than sit on the far edge of the seat, Clare scooted towards the middle, so she could sit close to Eli. He got in, draped an arm around her shoulders, and started the car.

They reached Clare's house only a few minutes later. Not wanting the night to end, Clare started playing with Eli's hair, noting the soft, smooth texture.

"If you keep that up, I'm not letting you go inside," he smirked.

"What makes you think I want to go in?" she said, flashing him the closest thing to a smirk she could muster.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I do have some cleanup to do in my tree house before I turn in for the evening, and you my dear need some sleep," he said, stepping out of the car. Clare let herself out before he could open her door.

They walked up the small sidewalk to her front door, hand in hand. In front of the door, Clare turned to face Eli, but before she could say a word, wanting to thank him for the amazing evening, his hands cupped her face, and his lips crushed hers. She leaned back against the door and put her arms around his torso, pulling him closer. Her body melted into his, as they stood there, kissing fiercely. After a few moments, Eli pulled back, kissed her softly once more, then reached around, taking her hands from his back. He pulled one up to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"Goodnight Clare, sweet dreams," he said softly as he retreated back to his car.

Clare couldn't manage to say a word; the sudden fierceness of their goodnight kiss still taking her breath away. She turned to go inside, and smiled to herself as she closed it behind her. She walked up the stairs in a daze. Once she made it safely to her room, after bumping into a few things on the way, she sat down on the bed, and started replaying the evening in her head. There wasn't a single thing she would have wanted to happen any differently. She doubted anyone she knew had been taken on a date like that; one so personal and special.

Clare reached for her cell phone to see if she had missed anything. She had kept the phone on silent all evening, not wanting to ruin a single moment. After scrolling through a few missed calls, she read her text messages.

_Alli: I want a full report when you get home, young lady!_

_Mom: Just because you're upset with us doesn't mean you can disregard curfew. We will talk about this first thing tomorrow morning._

_Adam: You and Eli are AWOL… What's going on?_

Clare's smile faltered, feeling bad for not hanging out with Adam all weekend. She started to make her replies, first to Alli:

_Clare: Let's just say, your goodnight kiss had nothing on mine._

Next to Adam:

_Clare: Sorry, long story, lunch tomorrow?_

Having nothing to say to her mother, she chose to ignore that message, knowing full well her mother was fast asleep anyway. She may have noticed Clare broke curfew, but it obviously didn't bother her enough to stay up to wait for her.

Imagining what she would say to her mother, Clare changed into her pajamas, washed her face, and then checked her phone one last time before going to sleep.

_Alli: Impossible! Call me tomorrow. I need details!_

_Adam: Sure, I might sleep late though, I'll call you tomorrow._

_Eli: Adam's pissed. I think a guy's night might be in store for me tomorrow._

Clare knew Adam would have told Eli he was pissed before he admitted it to her. She replied:

_Clare: I figured as much. See you Monday?_

A few seconds later…

_Eli: Undoubtedly._

Clare turned out the light, and curled up under her covers. She hoped Adam wasn't too upset. She would try to smooth it over at lunch tomorrow, and then hopefully Eli and he could do their guy thing tomorrow night. A shiver raced through her spine as she thought about Eli. She absentmindedly twirled her abstinence ring, thinking about how easy it would be to get carried away with him. When they had kissed, it was like an out of body experience. Her body moved and reacted without her asking it to. The crazy thing was, that didn't bother her in the least.


	7. Chapter 7 Explanation

**It's Happening Again**

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Degrassi nor any other pop culture or literary references in this story. Can I just say, holy crap, oh my God, All Falls Down part 1. That kiss was perfection. I so wish Eli hadn't tried to give Clare that puking stuff. I might work my own version of that scene in a later chapter, with what I wish he'd done. **

**Chapter 7 - Explanation**

Adam never called, and he wouldn't reply to any of the text messages Clare sent. She sought comfort from Eli, only to find silence on his end of the phone as well. Deciding that they must be having their guy day, night, or whatever, Clare spent the evening at Alli's house.

"Alli, say something," Clare prodded.

"Clare Edwards, you are growing up!" she exclaimed, "Now, when are you seeing him again?"

"Not tonight, he's hanging out with Adam."

"Ah yes, guys night at the Torres residence," Alli sighed.

"I take it that's the only reason you could pencil me in today, since Drew is otherwise occupied," teased Clare.

"Shut up, it's not as if you wouldn't be sucking face with Eli, were he available."

Monday morning, Clare waited for Eli and Adam at their usual picnic table in front of school. With only a few minutes to spare, Clare gave up and headed for class. After first period, Clare texted Eli.

_Clare: Running late today?_

Thirty seconds later.

_Eli: A bit, Adam and I'll be there by lunch. Meet us outside at our table._

Wondering why they were both mysteriously missing, Clare attended the rest of her morning classes, hearing her teachers, but not really listening. At lunch, she rushed outside to find Adam and Eli waiting on her at their table. Adam sat with his head down, and Eli sat atop the table, with his hands clasped. As she got closer, Clare began to see little things wrong with the picture. Adam's jacket was torn, and Eli's hand looked bruised. As she walked up to them, Adam looked up. His left eye was dark and swollen. Clare turned to Eli, and noticed as he stood up, he winced.

"What happened to you two?" she demanded.

"Fitz… twice," replied Adam.

"What? When?"

"Yesterday… and this morning," answered Eli.

"Explain yourselves," Clare demanded.

Adam took a deep breath and began, "I was pissed at you both for ignoring me Saturday, so I went to the Dot yesterday afternoon, just to get a drink and chill. Fitz showed up with a couple of other guys and started asking me why I wasn't 'third-wheeling it.' I got pissed, told him to shove it, and tried to leave. I barely got out the door when I texted Eli. Luckily, he was right around the corner. By the time he got there, I already had this," he said, pointing to his black eye.

"When I got there, it was bad, Clare," started Eli, "Three on one. I did the only thing I could think of. I punched Fitz square in the jaw and we ditched. I picked Adam up for school this morning to make sure he was alright, and when we got here, they were waiting on us."

"So why didn't you just leave?" asked Clare.

"And do what?" Eli shot back.

"I don't know; wait for them to leave, or park somewhere else."

"I'm tired of this, Clare, I can't keep running away from Fitz all year," Adam said. "It's time he paid."

"This is ridiculous, you're both going to get seriously hurt, if you're not already," she said, examining Eli's purple and blue hand.

"It's easy for you to say, no one is coming after you!" exclaimed Adam as he headed back into the building.

Clare turned to Eli.

"Are you okay? Be honest."

"Never better," he quipped, but Clare noticed a slight limp in his walk.

"I wasn't born yesterday."

"Good, because that would be the epitome of cradle-robbery," he smirked, kissing her lightly on the cheek. As he did, Clare noticed out of the corner of her eye that they were being watched. She locked eyes with K.C. for a brief second before he walked back inside the building.

"You need to go to the school nurse, both of you," said Clare, nodding across the hall towards Adam as they walked to class.

"Now that's a mental image. Nurse Clare…" smirked Eli as he darted into his history class before the blush had even made its way to Clare's face.

Once school let out for the afternoon, Clare headed to her locker, when out of nowhere, a hand grasped her wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom.

Getting her bearings, Clare looked up, "Ouch K.C.," she said, but he didn't let go of her wrist.

"What are you doing with that goth kid?" he demanded.

"That's none of your concern, now let me go," she pleaded.

"That kid is trouble, Clare. What about that don't you understand?"

Clare wrenched her wrist from his grasp, and held it to her chest.

"What difference is it to you?" she exclaimed.

"You're going to get hurt, Clare. That guy is violent and unstable. You know he instigated half those fights he's gotten into with Fitz," he pointed.

"You don't know what you're talking about, K.C. And what I do is none of your business anymore. Just because you ran out on Jenna doesn't mean you get to poke your nose in my affairs!" she exclaimed, storming out of the room, still holding her wrist. She couldn't stop a few tears escaping her eyes as she walked out into the parking lot, where her mom was waiting.

"Hi Clare, honey is everything okay?" her mom asked.

"I don't want to talk, let's just go," she replied.

"Clare, what is it? You can tell me," her mother continued.

"Mom, seriously, drop it please."

Clare spent the evening doing schoolwork, and mostly just avoiding her parents and the phone. She didn't want to talk to Alli, and she knew if she talked to Eli, he'd hear the distress in her voice. Before bed, Clare decided to get on her instant messenger, coming to the conclusion that it was the safest form of communication considering her afternoon. As soon as she logged on, Eli messaged her.

_Eli: I tried to call you, what's going on?_

_Clare: Sorry, it was just a long day._

_Eli: I know you're not thrilled about the fight._

_Clare: I just don't get the point, and one of you is seriously going to get hurt. I know you're getting tired of hearing it, but it's true._

_Eli: I know._

Several minutes went by.

_Clare: Is your hand okay?_

_Eli: It'll live._

_Clare: I'd hate to think of you one-handed._

_Eli: I'd just resort to piracy._

_Clare: Of course, I can see it now, Pirates of the Caribbean, introducing Cap'n Eli._

_Eli: Johnny Depp has nothing on me._

Clare laughed, picturing Eli's crooked grin.

_Clare: I should get to bed._

_Eli: Sleep well Clare._

Clare awoke the next morning to find her wrist swollen and bruised. Deciding it was best to keep it to herself, she chose a light green sweater with extra long sleeves to disguise it. Taking one last look in the mirror, Clare fervently hoped her day would be completely uneventful.


	8. Chapter 8 Exploration

**It's Happening Again**

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Degrassi nor any other pop culture or literary references in this story.**

**Chapter 8 – Exploration**

The first half of the day was just that, uneventful. When the bell rang for lunch, Clare headed outside to meet Eli and Adam. She sat down at the table, taking out her lunch. Without even thinking about it, Clare rolled up her sleeves before picking up her sandwich.

"Clare, what did you do to your wrist?" Eli asked.

"Oh umm…," Clare began, racking her brain for an explanation that was anything but the truth, "I… I slipped in the shower this morning, hit my arm on the side of the bathtub."

"Very graceful, Clare," teased Adam.

Eli raised his eyebrow, but turned to Adam and continued talking about the newest comic he had bought.

After school, Clare rode home with Eli. She had told her mother she didn't need a ride, mainly because she didn't care to see her parents right now. They were fighting more than ever, not even bothering to try to keep their voices down. Her mother said she had errands to run anyway. When they arrived at her house, Clare invited Eli inside to work on their paper for English. They went up to Clare's room, and spread their notes in the middle of the floor and began hashing out their thesis.

"I think we need to divide the paper into three sections, so we can compare and contrast Janie's relationships," Clare pointed out.

"That works, I guess," he replied simply.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"What really happened to your arm?" he looked up at her.

"What? I… I told you, I slipped."

"You're not very convincing. I figured you just made that up so you wouldn't have to say what really happened in front of Adam."

"I…" She couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make Eli furious.

"Clare, just tell me."

"Promise me you won't overreact," she began.

"I'll keep an open mind," he stated.

"I stopped by my locker on the way out of school yesterday, and K.C. pulled me aside to talk to him, only he was kind of forceful."

"He did this to you?" he asked, taking her wrist gingerly in his hands.

"I don't think he meant to, he was just upset. He said I should stay away from you, because you keep getting into fights with Fitz."

"That's no excuse for him to hurt you."

"Just promise me you won't retaliate. I told him it was none of his business."

Eli just nodded. He took her wrist and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"I'm sorry he hurt you. This thing with Fitz, it has to stop."

The next few weeks went by without consequence. Fitz was either laying low or had found a new target for his bullying. K.C. hadn't spoken to Clare since that day in the classroom. She noticed that he kept an eye on her though, especially when he saw her with Eli.

Clare and Eli spent literally every waking moment that they could together. He would pick her up for school, escort her to class, hand in hand, and take her home in the afternoons. They would study together until dinner, then talk either online or on the phone before bed. With the exception of her parents' issues, Clare hadn't been this content in a long time. It almost unnerved her.

There was a school dance scheduled for the upcoming weekend, with a black and white theme. Clare had been debating about asking Eli whether he wanted to go or not, not exactly able to picture Eli going to a dance. She put it out of her mind, walking to the parking lot to meet up with him. He wasn't out yet, so she leaned against the hood of his hearse and listened to her iPod.

Tapping her foot lightly, Clare was surprised when a hand snatched her ear buds from her ears. She looked up to see Fitz, with a dark grin on his face.

"Well if it isn't Eli's little lady," he said.

"Um… what do you want Fitz?" she asked.

"Just thought you looked a little too comfortable," was all he said as he walked off.

Clare put her iPod back in her school bag, seeing Eli exiting the building. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he hadn't seen Fitz talking to her. She didn't want him to have any excuse to bring this feud with Fitz back into the foreground.

Just as they did everyday, Eli unlocked and opened the passenger door for Clare, and she scooted to the middle, as he walked around and got in beside her. They discussed the events of the day, Clare leaving out her brief encounter with Fitz. Once they got to her house and unloaded their schoolwork into her bedroom floor, Eli motioned Clare to the edge of her bed, where he sat.

"Did you not want to do homework yet?" she asked, taking a seat beside him.

"I have something to run by you," he started, "See, there's this approaching event in the near future."

Clare felt her heart speed up. He was going to ask her to the dance, and she was elated.

"I think I know which event you're referring to," she said coolly, "Something to do with black and white?"

"Precisely, your thoughts?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I already know you own more than enough black attire. I suppose I'll have to search my wardrobe for something dark enough to complement you," she answered.

"So we're going? I wasn't sure you'd want to," he admitted.

"Actually I figured you'd say it wasn't 'your scene'."

"Am I really that predictable?" he smirked, leaning his head down near the side of her face. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he began to lightly kiss her neck. She closed her eyes, a shiver running down her spine. Slowly, Eli made his way from her neck, to her cheek, then finally to her lips. No matter how many times he kissed her, Clare couldn't get used to it. There was a fire, an urgency behind his kisses that took her breath away. She allowed him to deepen the kiss, feeling his tongue graze her bottom lip.

Clare broke the kiss, scooting back on her bed, her eyes telling Eli to do the same. He leaned over her, resuming the kiss she'd ended. She reached a hand behind his neck, pulling him closer, as his hand snaked behind her lower back, just along the bottom of her shirt. She felt him move his leg in between hers, to keep his balance. Her hands ran through his hair, and she felt the hand on her back sneak underneath the fabric of her shirt, where it began kneading into the small of her back.

This was new. Sure, they had made out more than a few times, but never once had they touched each other like this. Clare gasped as Eli suddenly took his lips from hers and began kissing her neck again, more fervently than before. Clare felt her own hand glide down Eli's side until it crept underneath the dark fabric of his sweater, noting how soft his skin was. Eli suddenly moved his attention from her neck to her collar bone, pausing only briefly before his lips started to move lower. Clare gasped, and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back as she sat up.

She tried to catch her breath.

"Clare, I…" he started.

"I'm sorry," she interrupted, "It just… took me off guard. Just give me a second."

She looked back at him, seeing his face was flushed.

"I don't want to push you, Clare," he said softly.

"It's… it's not that," Clare blushed, twisting the abstinence ring on her finger. "I just didn't expect my reaction to it."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to stop."


	9. Chapter 9 Rotation

**It's Happening Again**

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Degrassi nor any other pop culture or literary references in this story. Ok, one more update for the day. You, my lovely readers, are a bad influence on my job productivity. **

**Chapter 9 – Rotation**

Clare couldn't believe she said that out loud. Her face turned vibrantly pink.

"Clare, if you're not comfortable with something I do, all you have to do is say so. I'm not some sleazy villain," he said, smirking, trying to lighten the mood.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh really".

"I will be an upstanding gentleman if that is your wish." Eli sat straight up, pretending to straighten an imaginary tie, "But somehow I'm not sure that's what you want," he said slyly.

Finding an out, Clare pointed to their books on the floor, "Well what I want is to be able to go to the dance with you, but I can't do that if we still have mounds of homework to finish."

Eli sighed. "To the books then."

Clare lay in bed that night, embarrassed. Why did she make such a scene of it? If she didn't want him to stop, why did she push him off? More importantly, if she didn't want him to stop, what did that mean? She pushed those thoughts out of her head, and thought instead about what to wear to the upcoming dance. She really wanted to wear something out of character for her, not that wearing black wasn't already out of character. For once, she might have to listen to the fashion advice she knew Alli would be all too eager to provide.

The rest of the week flew by, until suddenly it was Friday. As Clare left her last class, she accidently bumped into someone in the hallway. She looked up to see Fitz.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," she explained.

"No worries. So, you and Eli have big plans for tomorrow?" he asked, blocking her way.

"Of course, Fitz, we're going to the dance tomorrow," she said, getting annoyed.

"You make sure you do that," he said, stepping out of her way.

Clare walked past him wondering why he would care if she and Eli went to the dance. School dances didn't exactly sound like Fitz's ideal environment. Too many chaperones, for one. Rounding the corner to her locker, Clare noticed K.C. standing in front of it.

"Just perfect," she said under her breath.

"Clare, I need to speak to you," he said.

"I think I made it perfectly clear weeks ago that I have no interest in hearing what you have to say," she replied, noticing Eli approaching from the far end of the hallway.

"Look, I didn't mean to sound like a jerk. I'm just worried about you, Clare.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it," said Eli, darting between K.C. and Clare.

"I was speaking to Clare, Eli," K.C. pointed.

"And so you have. Now get lost. I'm sure there's a vagrant outside, looking for their hobo cap," Eli said sarcastically, flicking the rim of K.C.'s knit cap.

K.C. stepped forward, looking down at Eli, "We aren't done here," he said, bumping into Eli's shoulder as he walked away.

Eli turned to Clare, but she turned instead to her locker.

"Did you have to do that?" she asked.

"What? Did you expect me to stand back and let him speak to you like that, or did you forget that bruise on your wrist that lasted almost a week from your last encounter with him?"

"I just mean that you didn't have to insult him."

"Why not? That was a ridiculous hat," Eli smirked.

"That's beside the point, can we go home now?" she asked.

"On one condition."

"What's that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"We go to my house today," he explained, "I have a surprise for you."

They pulled up to Eli's house. Clare had only been inside a couple of times. For some reason, Eli preferred her house to do homework. They walked upstairs to his room, and he threw his backpack in the corner. Eli's room was just what you'd expect, looking at him. The walls were a dark red, with almost every inch of them covered in movie and band posters. His bed was small, with a simple black comforter. Beside it was a large black desk, with papers, comic books, and cds strewn all over it. A guitar was collecting dust in the corner by the foot of the bed. Clare sat down on the edge of his bed, as Eli went to his closet and retrieved a small box.

"I figured you could use this, especially after what happened today," he said.

"Eli, you didn't have to…" she started as she opened the box. Not knowing what to expect, she was surprised to find a small can of pepper spray.

"How romantic," she pointed out. "Every girl dreams of the day she gets her first can of mace."

"I just need the peace of mind knowing that if I'm not around, some jerk like K.C. can't hurt you," he explained.

"Thanks, I guess," she said, putting the box in her school bag, hoping she would never need it.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" he asked.

"Maybe a movie?" she suggested.

"Sounds good, but I have to warn you. I don't tolerate people who don't pay attention to the movie. No matter how strongly you feel the need to jump my bones in the theater, you'll have to restrain yourself. I don't pay twenty bucks to miss the movie," he teased, with a lopsided smile.

"What makes you think I'll be watching you at all?" she said coyly.

They went to the movies that night and managed to keep their eyes glued to the screen, while their hands were glued together. After the movie, Eli drove Clare home, and walked her to the doorstep.

"So, tomorrow's the big night?" he teased.

"I guess you could say that," she responded, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"I'll pick you up around eight, what will you be wearing?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you love to know," she said softly as she kissed his crooked grin right off his face. "I think you'll be surprised."

With that, she left him standing on the doorstep, looking dazed. Clare laughed to herself as she closed the front door, thinking it was funny how quickly the tables could turn.


	10. Chapter 10 Separation

**It's Happening Again**

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Degrassi nor any other pop culture or literary references in this story. Also, after I post this chapter, I'm going to post a link on my profile with a picture of the dress that I used as inspiration for Clare's black and white dance dress. If you didn't notice in the last chapter, the pepper spray was what I wish would have happened in All Falls Down part 1, instead of him being stupid and trying to give her the puking stuff.**

**Chapter 10 – Separation**

Clare stepped into a pair of black patent peep-toe heels. She walked to the bathroom mirror to finish her hair. Placing a sparkly black barrette to pin her hair behind her ear on one side, Clare took one last second to appraise herself.

Her dress was strapless, with a soft sweetheart neckline. The bodice of the dress was covered in black sequins and beading, catching the light with every slight movement. The beading draped down the white chiffon skirt of the dress, tapering to points. It fell just above her knee, and with the medium height of her shoes, Clare was surprised at how long her legs looked. Her jewelry was minimal; just some black tear drop earrings and her dainty silver cross necklace.

The doorbell rang, and Clare grabbed her black satin clutch, leaving her abstinence ring lying on her bedside table. For some reason tonight, it had felt heavy on her hand, and she decided that while she didn't intend to act on anything tonight, she might someday, and just that possibility made her feel like going without it.

Clare opened the door and smiled. Eli was in all black as usual, but his black suit was classic, with a black button down underneath. A skinny white tie hung loosely around his neck, complemented with a white belt.

Eli stumbled backwards, clutching his hand to his chest dramatically. He flashed Clare a crooked smile and motioned for her to spin around so he could get the full effect of her. As she spun to face him, she felt his arms wrap around her waist as he crushed his lips to hers. Once their lips parted, she spoke.

"I take it you like my dress then?" she asked playfully.

"It'll do," he teased, smirking. "I have something for you."

"It's not a taser, is it?" she said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, something much more traditional," he said, walking back to the hearse and taking out a small clear box. Inside was a small wrist corsage. It was a beautiful black rose, with small pieces of baby's breath framing the sides. He placed it gingerly on her wrist, and once it was in place, he raised her hand up to kiss it lightly.

Clare pretended to appraise it, eyeing him slyly, "It'll do."

With that, he took her hand and led her to the car. Once they arrived at Degrassi, Eli offered Clare his arm, and she took it, as they made their way to the dance. Inside, Alli immediately ran up to them and starting gushing over Clare's dress. Alli had chosen a tightly fitted white satin dress, strapless with an extremely short hemline. She'd accented it with a patent black belt just under the bust, and chunky black jewelry. After Alli returned to Drew across the dance floor, Clare turned to Eli, wondering what he wanted to do. She wasn't sure if he was the dancing type. As a slower song started to play, Eli took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

He took her waist with one hand, as she placed one of hers gently on his shoulder. He took her free hand and pulled her close, holding her hand against his chest. They gently swayed to the music, having eyes only for each other. As the song ended, Eli gave Clare a light kiss on her temple.

The rest of the night flew by. They talked to friends, danced to a few songs, and had a great time. As Clare took a seat at one of the tables set up bordering the dance floor, Eli excused himself to the restroom. After about ten minutes, Clare starting looking around to see if Eli had stopped to talk to someone. Before she could spot him, K.C. sat down beside her.

"What happened? Your little emo boyfriend ditch you?" he asked.

"No, he just went to the bathroom," she answered, not even looking at him.

"Well, I just saw him, and he wasn't anywhere near there, so are you sure about that?"

Clare turned to face him. "What are you talking about? Where did you see him?"

"I heard him and that Adam kid in the hallway talking about setting Fitz up tonight," he answered.

"What do you mean, 'setting him up'?" she asked.

"Something involving Fitz's car. It sounded like they were gonna hot-wire it and take it somewhere."

"They wouldn't. You must have heard wrong," she said.

"I can't make you believe me, but I bet if you walked out into the parking lot, you'd find them heading for Fitz's car," he said, standing up and walking out of sight.

She felt her phone vibrate in her clutch, so she pulled it out.

_Eli: Drew's car won't start, so I'm gonna go jump him off. Be back shortly._

Clare stood up and practically ran outside. Sure enough, Adam and Eli were walking out into the lot from the other side of the building. She watched as they walked first to Eli's car to get a toolbox out of the back, then walked across the lot and behind a row of cars, where Clare could no longer see them.

How could he? The feud had been cold for weeks now.

Clare stormed off down the sidewalk, intending to walk home. Tears began steaming down her face. She got about a block away from the school, when she heard footsteps behind her. Their pace was much faster than hers. As she felt her shoulders tense, a voice spoke from behind her.

"Clare what are you doing? It's too dark to walk home by yourself," it called.

She turned around to see K.C. jogging up to her. "I'm fine! Leave me alone!" she almost yelled back.

"Come on, Clare, I know I'm not your favorite person, but at least let me walk you home," he said as he slowed his pace, approaching her.

After looking back at the school, and ahead down the road, she reluctantly agreed. Another block later, she felt her phone vibrate again. She pulled it out, and before she could read the message, K.C. yanked it out of her hand.

"I don't think we need to hear anything else from him tonight."


	11. Chapter 11 Realization

**It's Happening Again**

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Degrassi nor any other pop culture or literary references in this story.**

**Chapter 11 - Realization**

As soon as he left the restroom, Eli headed back to the dance. Before he had Clare back in his sights, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around to see Adam.

"Dude, you mind jumping off Drew's car? It's dead," Adam asked.

"Uh… yeah, sure. Just let me go tell Clare," he replied.

"It's kind of an emergency, can you just text her?" suggested Adam.

Eli sent a quick message to Clare, explaining about Drew's car trouble.

"Ok, so what's going on?" Eli asked as they headed out into the hallway and out the back door.

"Drew wasn't exactly supposed to be here tonight. Mom sort of grounded him for his grades, but he snuck out to be with Alli," Adam explained.

"And now your mom is on to it?"

"Exactly," replied Adam.

As they approached Eli's hearse, Adam's phone buzzed.

"Hmm… Drew says it's just a disconnected battery cable. You got any tools in your car?" Adam asked.

"Of course. You can't go around unprepared with a car like mine."

They walked up to Eli's hearse and grabbed a toolbox from the back. They then set off across the lot for Drew's car. Eli reconnected the battery, making sure the bolt holding it on was tight. He checked the other one to make sure it was still tight as well.

"Thanks man, I owe you," Drew said as he jumped in the car and sped off.

"Adam, has Drew pissed anybody off lately?" Eli asked, turning to Adam.

"No, not that I can think of," he replied, "Why?"

"The bolt holding on that battery cable had fresh scrape marks on it, like someone had deliberately loosened it. That's not what it would have looked like if it'd just worked its way loose," Eli explained.

"Very good, emo boy."

Eli and Adam turned to find Fitz and two of his entourage approaching from behind an SUV. The realization hit Eli that they had been set up. Fitz had disconnected the cable, knowing Adam would come find him. Then the two of them would be in the parking lot, alone. At least Clare wouldn't be here to see this.

"Bravo, Fitz," smirked Eli, "I honestly didn't expect a plan this well thought out from you."

"I had a little help, you see. Your lady friend has a pretty smart ex-boyfriend. It was all his idea. He wants his girl back, you see. He knocked up that blonde chick, and since he's done with her, he decided he wanted little ole Clare back," Fitz explained.

Eli felt his stomach drop. Where was Clare? If K.C. lays a finger on her…

"So what? You keep us occupied out here while he makes his move in the dance? I don't exactly think she'll go along with it," pointed Eli.

"What makes you think they're at the dance?" asked Fitz.

Eli grabbed his phone to text Clare.

_Eli: Clare, where are you? Watch out for K.C. Just stay put at the dance, I'll come find you._

"It won't do any good," smirked Fitz.

"What are you talking about? Where is she?"

"She ran outside and saw you walking across the lot with a set of tools. K.C. had just told her that you were coming outside with this little girl," he said, pointing to Adam, "to hot-wire my car and take it for a joy ride."

Crap. She thinks I just ditched her to get a one-up on Fitz, Eli thought.

"Answer my question, Fitzy, where is Clare?" Eli demanded.

"She took off. I guess she's headed home. It's a shame to think of a girl walking home all by herself on a night like this. Anything could happen."

Eli's heart sank. This was too real. He thought instantly of Julia. Anything could happen, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Don't worry though, Eli. I saw K.C. running after her. She'll need a shoulder to cry on tonight, but somehow I don't think that's what K.C. has in mind." Fitz said darkly.

Eli tried to think of what to do. First thing was first. They had to get away from Fitz. That was probably Fitz's only part of the plan, keeping them occupied. If Clare took off on foot, they could still catch up, unless K.C. took her somewhere. Eli tried not to think about that.

He took a step back towards Adam.

"We're running on three. Opposite directions, meet back at my car," he said as quietly as possible out of the corner of his mouth.

Eli put one hand behind his back so Adam could see it. He counted off his fingers, one… two… three…

Eli dashed to the right, through a line of cars, and Adam stole to the left, dodging a trash can.

Not even caring about Fitz anymore, Eli jumped in the car, followed by Adam in the passenger seat shortly afterward.

Eli slammed the hearse into drive, and floored it in the direction Clare would have taken. Eli hoped fervently that K.C. hadn't taken her somewhere. If they were still on the path to Clare's house, he had a shot of finding them. If not, he wouldn't even know where to begin.


	12. Chapter 12 Liberation

**It's Happening Again**

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Degrassi nor any other pop culture or literary references in this story. I hoped you guys liked that little section from Eli's POV. I couldn't think of any other way to explain what was going on, since Clare wasn't there. Also, thank you so, so, so much for the reviews. You guys have no idea how much it means to me! I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. And now to the main event, the last chapter!**

**Chapter 12 - Liberation**

"Give me back my phone, K.C." Clare tried to reach for the phone, but he held it out of reach.

Clare watched K.C.'s eyes widen as he looked at her hand reaching for the phone.

"Where is your abstinence ring?" he demanded, grabbing her wrist in an iron grip.

"Ouch K.C., that's none of your business," she grimaced.

"Where is your ring? Did you have sex with that kid?" He shook her arm as his voice grew louder. His eyes looked crazy. Clare couldn't understand where this was coming from. His irrationality was starting to frighten her, not to mention the death grip he had on her wrist.

"Let go of me, K.C."

"Answer the question Clare. Did you sleep with him?" he demanded, punching every syllable as he spoke.

"So what if I did?" she said coolly, glaring at him with steel blue eyes.

Before Clare could regret lying, the back of K.C.'s hand struck her face, and she stumbled backwards. Her hand flew to her cheek, as she looked up at him. Fresh tears stung her eyes.

He rushed to her, grabbing her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Clare. I didn't mean it. It's just, thinking about you with him, it makes me sick," he tried to explain.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Jenna… Jenna's pregnant. All I can think about is how I can't do it. I can't be that guy. I should have been with you. I shouldn't have done any of it," he said, grasping the sides of his head with his hands.

Despite the pity Clare felt for him, she knew there was no excuse for his behavior.

"You need help, K.C." she pointed.

"No, Clare, I don't need help. I just need to make it right. I need you to take me back. It'll be like it never happened," he pleaded, taking her shoulders again. His fingers dug into her skin, and Clare knew she would have bruises the next day. She grasped her clutch behind her back, one hand reaching inside for the small can.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she cried, "You can't go back from this. You ran out on a baby, K.C.! You hit me! How could it ever be like it never happened?"

"Clare stop it!" he screamed. As he did, he threw her phone in the grass. "He doesn't deserve you, don't you get it?"

Clare saw his hand reaching back again. She pulled the pepper spray out of her clutch and sprayed it straight in his face, as a set of headlights approached from the far end of the street. Praying it was someone who could help her, she reached down, grabbed her phone, and darted to the edge of the street to flag the car down, as K.C. fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face as the pepper spray took effect.

Relief flooded her as the lights grew close enough for Clare to make out the car. It was a hearse. It pulled over, and Eli and Adam jumped out of the car. Adam was already talking in a rush on his cell phone, alerting someone of their location. Clare ran to Eli, burying her face in his chest. She felt his arms encircle her. Looking up through her tears, she saw Eli's face fixed on K.C.

"No, Eli, don't…" she started.

"The cops are on their way," Adam said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"No Clare, you need to hear this. You need to hear what this scumbag did," he said sternly as he let her go and walked over to stand over K.C.

"Tell her!"

K.C. made a blind swipe towards Eli, which he sidestepped.

"Tell her!" Eli repeated.

"I framed him, okay? I told you he was going after Fitz so you'd leave! Fitz was supposed to keep him busy, while I followed you," he admitted.

"What the…" Clare started.

Eli walked back to her, taking her hands in his.

"Fitz disconnected the battery on Drew's car, knowing he'd get Adam and me to help. As soon as Drew drove off, Fitz showed up. He said it was all this guy's idea," he explained, nodding toward K.C.

"Wait, are you okay?" she asked, starting to look him over, expecting his confrontation with Fitz to have left its mark.

"Right as rain. As soon as we found out K.C. was with you, I couldn't even think about Fitz. We ran for the car and got here as fast as we could."

Clare looked incredulously from Eli and Adam to K.C. Flashing lights appeared at the end of the street. Her shoulders ached, and her cheek still had a light sting to it.

"I'm just gonna wait by the car," she said softly.

Clare walked back to the hearse, and sat on the hood, waiting on the police. Eli and Adam stood over K.C., making sure he didn't try to leave.

Once the police had questioned all of them, Clare, Eli, and Adam were free to go. The three of them piled into the hearse, Clare sitting in the middle, and they headed for Adam's house. Adam got out, said he would see them on Monday, and Eli started towards Clare's house.

Eli parked in front of the house close to the curb. He turned the car off, and turned to Clare. Silent tears were streaming down her face. He took her face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. She leaned into his hand, closed her eyes, and a sob escaped her.

"Clare, it's okay, it's over," Eli tried to reassure her.

"I didn't believe you," she cried. How could she have taken K.C.'s word over his?

"Come on Clare, enough with the waterworks, I'm not upset at you," he said. "With my history with Fitz, I haven't given you much of a reason to think that wouldn't have been true."

"I'm so sorry," she said softly. The tears finally stopped, and she took a deep breath.

"There," he said, kissing her softly. "Much better. Just promise me something, okay?"

"Anything," she replied.

"Don't leave like that on me again. My head was a mess. All I could think about was that I wasn't going to find you. You could have been hurt or worse."

"I promise."

"Now, can we get back to the great night we were having? You know, when Adam came to get me, I was walking back to you, thinking I hadn't told you yet how beautiful you are." He smirked.

"I'm a mess," she said, noticing a bruise forming on her wrist.

"Never. Although it will be difficult to explain to people why you'll look like you've been in a bar fight on Monday. You can hit me if you like, so we'll match."

"Eli…" she started.

"That is my name," he teased.

"Stop talking," she said as she put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him to her. She pressed her lips to his, feeling safe finally for the first time since she left the dance.

"I can't… It's a reflex… Like breathing really," he said in between kisses.

Clare smiled into his lips. Of course, why should she expect anything less?


End file.
